


Тентакли Нурменгарда

by ab_ovo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, stuck in wall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_ovo/pseuds/ab_ovo
Summary: В подземельях Нурменгарда водятся разные чудовища. С одним из них во время купания в подводном озере  познакомился Абернети.Сорри, пунктуацию поправлю )
Kudos: 4





	Тентакли Нурменгарда

Купаться в подвалах Нурменгарда было дурацкой идеей. Абернети считал так с самого начала, но вынужденное сидение в четырех стенах действовало на него одуряюще. Остальные могли болтать, играть в идиотские игры, упражняться в заклинаниях, осваивать новые техники. Ему же с забавной, но увы, неисправимой собственными силами проблемой приходилось молчать и делать вид, что все устраивает. Геллерт был занят. Геллерт был занят важными делами круглосуточно, и похоже было на то, что змеиный язык либо испытание на верность и терпение, либо вещь, увы, постоянная.  
Ни то, ни другое Абернети не устраивало. Но единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать — это бросить все силы на освоение безмолвной магии, спецкурса, который крайне тяжело давался ему в Ильверморни. В Нурменгарде обучение шло ничуть не легче. Каждое утро он вставал раньше всех и тренировался в подвальных залах, отрабатывая такие простые заклинания как «Алохомора» и «Репаро» — и до сих пор не достиг чистого исполнения, как при сдаче зачетов на первом курсе. Что уж говорить про более сложные чары. Он бился над заклинаниями сутками, и все равно оставался на уровне младшекурсника. Конечно, когда — если — Геллерт решит вернуть ему человеческий язык, уровень магии резко повысится, но даже это не обязательно поможет совершить качественный скачок.  
Одна мысль о том, что змеиный язык останется с ним на всю жизнь, выводила из состояния спокойствия и заставляла взрывать очередное перо жестом, который должен был заставить воспарить. Что ж, приходилось признать очевидное — взрывать мелкие предметы он научился в совершенстве. Так что когда Винда за завтраком объявила всем, что временно запрещено выходить за стены замка, Абернетти почувствовал себя на грани взрыва. Возможность выйти на свежий воздух и погулять вдоль стен была той малой частью, что удерживала его неразумных действий. Лишившись прогулок он рисковал расстаться с умом и в бессилии отправился исследовать единственную часть замка, которую до сих пор еще не посещал — его подвалы.  
Он оставил позади бесконечные тюремные камеры большая часть которых пока пустовала. Враги Геллерта бередили стонами и словами ненависти низкие потолки выдолбленных в скалах келий. Коридор наполнился шепотом другого толка — где-то неподалеку бил ключ или тек подземный ручей.  
Когда Абернети спустился ниже и вышел в просторную пещеру, он понял, как ему повезло — настоящее подземное озеро простиралось у но, уходя вдаль. Он наклонился и плеснул рукой воду — она была прохладной, но не ледяной. Звук улетел эхом к дальней стене и вернулся не скоро. Короткий жест зажег на конце палочки слабый огонек — полноценный Люмос осветил бы всю пещеру, но его безмолвное заклинание позволило вырвать у тьмы только небольшой участок относительно спокойной воды. Небольшая волна прокатилась по его глади. Что ж, если нельзя прогуляться по округе, значит, он может размяться другим способом, искупается в озере немедленно!  
Он разделся, аккуратно сложил вещи и водрузил палочку сверху. Будет глупо, если кто-то посмеет ее украсть, впрочем, даже с ней он не сможет полноценно сопротивляться ни одному из аколитов. Все они могли говорить, все, кроме него. Абернети казалось, что черта немоты не позволила ему сдружиться ни с одним из последователей Геллерта. Возможно, эта его избранность и то, что именно он спас Гриндельвальда из рук МАКУСА, пожертвовав собой — вознесли его и разом оборвали возможность контактировать с другими последователями. Он явно стоял на другой ступени близости к Геллерту: именно его сажали рядом, поручали держать череп и всячески отличали перед аколитами, пусть даже и немого... Он сможет доказать, что его выделяют не зря! А пока что — просто искупается. Здесь, во владениях Геллерта ему нечего бояться. Геллерт сам говорил — именно он тут самая опасная тварь.  
Абернети аккуратно и решительно ступил ногой в воду. Теперь она казалась холоднее, чем под рукой. Шаг, еще один по ровному дну — и вот наконец волна плещется у бедер. Он заставил себя резко сесть на корточки и подскочил вверх — восторг и холод объяли его одновременно. Второй и третий раз оказались куда приятнее первого, вода уже не казалась слишком холодной, всего лишь бодрящей. Он окунулся с головой и поплыл. Рука слишком быстро коснулась камня — пещера была небольшой. Абернети переплыл ее пару раз поперек, потом решил испробовать, насколько она длинна. Оказалось, что не сильно — всего то раза в два, не больше. Где-то у дальней стены вдоль ноги проскользнул склизкий камень и Абернети недовольно дернулся — ни мох, ни тину он не любил и предпочитал купаться в солнечных местах с песчаными пляжами. Жаль, но теперь приходилось плавать в почти полной темноте. Хотя и так — лучше, чем без движения. Он думал переплыть озерцо еще разок и вылезти, но рука снова коснулась осклизлого камня. Потом он задел его бедром... и судорожно рванул на берег — это явно было не дно озера: в глубине что-то двигалось и оно пыталось схватить его!  
Абернети почти удалось выскочить на берег, но в самый последний момент щупальце с присосками ухватило его за щиколотку и потянуло назад, в воду. Рука успела дотянуться до палочки ровно в тот миг, когда за колено обвилось еще одно щупальце и Абернети с силой рвануло на самое дно. Все, что он успел это вдохнуть поглубже и перехватить палочку поудобнее. Но сил колдовать или возможности махать ею, точно соизмеряя движения, у него не было.  
Чтобы не расходовать силы зря он решил притвориться побежденным. Тактика отлично работала со всеми, кто был полностью уверен в своих силах. МАКУСА купилась на нее — и с подводным монстром сработало. Абернети несколько раз ударило о настоящее дно пещеры, он насколько мог смягчил удары руками, но не стал ни отбиваться, ни шевелиться лишний раз. Мощный тентакль обвил его поясницу дважды — расслабленное тело послушно обмякло и щупальце не стало сжимать кольца — лишь потянуло его к поверхности.  
Абернети вынырнул вслед за чудовищем и стукнулся головой о потолок пещеры — они вынырнули не там, где он заходил купаться. Здесь потолок едва поднимался над водой — места хватило чтобы торчала только голова, зато воздух был куда свежее — пара трещин сочились серым светом, в котором Абернети наконец смог рассмотреть противника. Мощные щупальца вырастали из низкого купола головы, на которой в кругу располагалось никак не меньше дюжины глаз с вертикальными зрачками. Ни клюва, ни рта на голове не было, зато множество мелких, но толстых тентаклей шевелилось под куполом, располагаясь мощной бородой среди здоровенных, в ногу толщиной щупалец, покрытых крупными присосками. Из-под полуопущенных век Абернети наблюдал за монстром, пытаясь понять, как его сейчас будут есть и прикидывал способ для того, чтобы отпугнуть чудище и выбраться обратно к темницам Нурменгарда.  
К сожалению, хватка щупалец на нем не ослабевала, а кроме того, даже взорвав пару камешков, которые он приметил рядом с куполом головы чудища, он мог бы и улизнуть под воду — но не знал, в какую сторону именно нужно плыть, чтобы оказаться в предыдущей пещере. Чудовище же очевидно ориентировалось под водой лучше него. А значит, надо было подождать и найти надежный способ сбежать.  
Абернети прикидывал в какую сторону их могло утащить течение и куда именно плыть, как вдруг почувствовал прикосновение между ног. Он прикрыл глаза, полагая, что задумался и выдал себя, но нет, прикосновения становились все настойчивее, щупальца раздвигали ноги, а более короткие тентакли, казалось, собирались... Он дернулся и издал звук, больше похожий на визг, чем на шипение — тентакли хотели пробраться внутрь него! Это все меняло. В голове всплыли мутные сказки про монстров, которые откладывали яйца внутрь магов и заставляли их вынашивать чудовищ, извращенных монстров, которые пробирались внутрь и пожирали людей, оставляя себе оболочку, словом все школьные страшилки разом воспряли в его памяти. Он рванулся вверх, вправо, влево, под воду, пытаясь выскользнуть из хватки и ему почти удалось. Сделать пару гребков было просто, но дальше за ноги схватили щупальца и потянули обратно.  
Абернети рванулся изо всех сил вверх — и неожиданно выскочил в странный пролом, голова высунулась в темный коридор, он вытянул вверх руку с палочкой и протискивался изо всех сил, пытаясь ногами отбиться от чудища. Удавалось плохо, но вот, наконец, обдирая кожу и ввинчиваясь в отверстие он пролез в него плечами и вытащил вторую руку... Тут за ноги ухватились сильнее и потащили обратно. Он уперся, растопырил руки и поднажал. Кажется, даже пнул удачно — щупальца ослабли. Рванулся еще раз — и проклял спокойное время в Нурменгарде и собственную беспечность: он успел снова отъесться. Если бы он проявил умеренность после тюрьмы — был бы уже на свободе! Но теплый, только выпеченный хлеб, вкусные подливы к мясу и нежные пирожные были так хороши, и никто из аколитов не стеснялся есть, сколько хотелось... Он тоже себе ни в чем не отказывал — и вот уже не мог протиснуться в дыру, в которую пролетел бы легко сразу после побега из МАКУСА.  
Щупальца намотались на бедра, ухватились за член и яйца, стиснули их и Абернети завопил от боли. Расстаться со своим достоинством он не был готов и прекратил биться. Давление тут же ослабло. Он дернулся пытаясь ухватить момент и бежать — и снова заорал от боли. Похоже, монстра устраивало, что ему досталась только задняя часть человека — возможно, его не собираются пожирать прямо сейчас? И детские сказки — только сказки?  
Еще миг и он с огорчением понял, что ошибался. Тентакли снова проникли между ног и щупальца определенно принялись раздвигать его ноги все шире. Колени оказались прижаты к потолку пещеры, где оставался монстр, и разведены на полную, и в анус начал протискиваться узкий кончик тентакля. Абернети зашипел. Он никогда не был против удовольствий, в том числе и анальных, но предпочитал, дарить их сам себе. Но здесь, в темном потаенном углу Нурменгарда его против воли трахал какой-то неизвестный монстр. О таком его не предупреждали! Впрочем, он сам никому не говорил, что идет купаться... Возможно, никто не говорил ему, что купаться нельзя потому что все знают, что это делать нельзя!  
Тентакль вошел внутрь уже на добрых пару дюймов и раскрывал его все сильнее. Кажется к нему присоединился второй, а судя по тому, как поглаживали его бедра и гениталии, очередь была большой. Он попытался осветить пещеру, чтобы понять, где очутился и сумел зажечь небольшой огонь на кончике палочки. Положение было плачевным: с плеча капала кровь, рука и левая часть груди ободраны а коридор в котором он оказался — уходит в две стороны и обе полны темноты. Он слишком далеко от жилой части, чтобы кричать — никто не поможет.  
Абернети вздрогнул — тентакль коснулся простаты и скользнул дальше. Это было почти приятным ощущением, но слишком мимолетным. Отросток становился все тоньше и пробирался вглубь пока не выгнулся внутри живота, вырастая бугром вперед, изгибаясь из стороны в сторону тонким жгутом. Показалось, что он хочет вспороть кожу, стало больно, Абернети хлопнул по жгуту, пытаясь загнать его обратно, вниз — и тот час же еще один тентакль ворвался внутрь, принялся расти, в анус вклинился третий — боль затопила тело. Когда он пришел в сознание — картина, которая открылась при слабом свете палочки едва не отправила его обратно, во тьму.  
Живот чудовищно распух, в нем шевелились, изгибаясь дюжина тентаклей, они свивались, выгибались, вычерчивали дуги и странные письмена на коже. Боль была объемной, словно шар, он попытался пригладить живот — и не преуспел — любое касание превращало его в огненный клубок. Его мутило, но больше ничего не происходило, и слава мерлину, иначе его разорвало бы от приступов тошноты. Масса тентаклей в анусе была такова, что они постоянно терлись о простату и Абернети чувствовал противоестественное возбуждение, но освободиться он него даже механически не мог — мешала боль и то, что его член был сдавлен у основания неудачно легшим щупальцем.  
Единственное, что он мог поделать — это попробовать расширить отверстие, в котором застрял, с помощью магии. Это заклинание у него выходило плохо, но лучше чем левитация. Если удастся, он сможет приподняться на руках, вырваться и бежать. В коридоре не было воды, если повезет, монстр не будет его преследовать — может быть, даже не сможет залезть за ним в дыру. Абернети сосредоточился: от заклинания зависела его жизнь. Он махнул палочкой — но безуспешно, хорошо, что ничего не взорвалось, даже боль немного отступила. Он попробовал еще раз — боль прошла, а вот бедра так и остались зажаты в дыре. Тогда он зажег свет.  
То, что Абернети увидел снова заставило его закричать. Заклинание расширения сработало — но не на дыре, которая была прикрыта его телом, а на животе. Его поясница занимала в два раза больше места, чем до этого момента. Огромный живот, наполненный тентаклями, лежал, вздымась шаром. В нем то и дело бурлило, вздымалось и опадало — похоже монстру понравилось, что стало больше места и он выпускал внутрь Абернети все новые и новые тентакли.  
Живот все еще медленно рос: на его поверхности появлялись бугры, они ползли вверх и вбок — один из них медленно толкнулся в ладонь, которую попробовал ради эксперимента приложить к себе Абернети. Боль ушла и это было прекрасно. Так прекрасно, что на все остальное уже не оставалось сил. Разве что... Зрелище своего измененного тела было так странно, а давление на простату так сильно, что он уже жалел, что гениталии застряли по другую сторону камня. Он погладил живот второй рукой, не отпуская палочки — в нее тут же ткнулся еще пяток тентаклей. Он нажал посильнее — боль не вернулась, зато ощущение наполненности и удовольствия стало сильнее, словно тентакли выделяли вещество, которое приносило радость.  
Столько радости он не чувствовал со времени побега. Он гладил и гладил живот, наслаждаясь его медленным ростом, до тех пор, пока не стало трудно дышать. Гигантской горой выдавалось вперед его чрево, пупок выпирал, словно большой палец, под растянутой кожей и тонким слоем мышц чувствовалась мощь десятков тентаклей. Ему казалось еще немного и он взорвется, лопнет словно не-мажеский шар на опытах в школе... но вместо этого Абернети охватил самый сильный, сокрушающий оргазм в жизни.  
Он бросил палочку и прижал обе руки к животу, стараясь продлить удовольствие, еще и еще, насколько возможно. И застонал от разочарования, когда вместо того, чтобы наполнить его еще больше, тентакли начали по одному покидать тело. К нему вернулась боль, затрясло от холода. Весь в поту, Абернети лежал, упираясь локтями в пол, наклонившись на бок и чувствовал как вместе с тентаклями вытекают из него силы, остатки достоинства и еще какая-то жидкость, которая струилась по ногам. Наконец его покинули все отростки, даже щупальца оставили ноги свободными и он едва не провалился в дыру обратно. Но вовремя собрался и все-таки смог втащить себя наверх, выползая по камням из последних сил. Впрочем, его еще хватило на уменьшающие чары и даже заклинание очищения от грязи. Полежав еще полчаса он наконец смог собраться с духом и встать. Сделать шаг, еще один и один — и пойти, касаясь рукой стены, в выбранном наугад направлении, в надежде выйти к темницам или к жилым помещениям замка.

Он не хотел думать о том, что с ним случилось. Не время для этого. Две мысли занимали разум: как раздобыть одежду до того, как кто-то найдет его и — лишь бы не залететь.


End file.
